


Siren

by vintage_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_sherlock/pseuds/vintage_sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is poison, and Dean wants to drink him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short free form Weecest Poetry-like fic.

The silk of Sam's bare thighs were what kept Dean up at night.

The baby-soft curls at the base of his neck that got just a little sweaty when they were training are the reason for the boiling blood that Dean is convinced will soon seep through his skin. 

Sam's little cries of pleasure that are muffled by the shower press Dean up against the closed and locked door.

Sam is a siren and Dean is a sailor. 

Sam is a frightful ocean wave and Dean is a mere fishing boat. 

Long and thinning out limbs poke and prod at Dean while they sleep. 

Sam reeks like a love potion and Dean can't help but bury his nose into the crook of his baby brothers neck. 

He holds in a whimper. Desperate for something, anything. 

Nothing is worth ruining Sammy. 

Backing away, Dean slips the cigarette smelling blanket closer to Sam as he slides off the edge of the creaking bed. 

He can't be on the bed right now. 

Not when Sam is a furnace and Dean is a snowstorm.


End file.
